Definitely Not Ordinary
by faerie rocker91
Summary: Nope… this is not your ordinary 4 girls from OUR world go to Saiyuki world and have their favorite character fall for them. Nope. This is slightly different. R'n'R. BTW, I have done lots of editing.
1. The Beginning

**Edited. (Finally!)**

* * *

Nope… this is not your ordinary 4 girls from OUR world go to Saiyuki world and have their favorite character fall for them. Nope. This is slightly different.

I have always believed that the Japanese art anime/manga world is so different from our reality. Of course, you don't see 4 raggedly-handsome guys slaughtering off demons here and there, do you? How about one girl—who hasn't even reached puberty!—have a pet lion who turns into one cheesy cat and a really hott—yet I think Yue's gay.. but I love him anyway—guardian just to get some cards? (Sorry if I'm offending CCS fans out there. I'm one myself ) Or maybe a godess falling for a human? Can you find a cute robot in bandages just abandoned in the dumpster? Can you seriously find the book that Miaka got into? No.

Nope we don't see or have that in our lives. Face it. Our lives is as interesting as a can of alphabet soup, the only difference is how it taste in our tongues.. sweet, bitter, bittersweet, sour, or just plain gross. Oh, and of course, maybe you could count the alphabet in the soup as well. Though I'm probably not making sense right now.. but this is my situation right now! NOT. MAKING. SENSE.

So you have read it on the site, or maybe dreamt of it, or maybe even write it, in hopes of it coming true. You going to Saiyuki world! Going to Tougenkyou! Going to meet the THE guys! YAY!

Not… you wouldn't be so happy when you are stranded in the middle of the desert, _'waiting for the Saiyuki boys to come pick you up'_and you work your charm on them. HAH! Yeah right. Let me tell you how it feels like.

* * *

So where shall I start? Oh yeah… 

"IT'S SO DAMN HOT!" a monkey wailed. No really, she's a monkey. "Ugh! Put miss Sniffles down, Ann!" I scowled and yelled at Ann for taking my favorite monkey plushie and using her—hey! What can ya say? I love my Ms. Sniffles! She's my companion ever since I was… well… it was so many years ago that I couldn't even remember. For her, I will only let her be washed in the most lovely-smelling fragrance! No matter if my clothes will smell ordinary (ordinary good.. not ordinary bad) if compared to the smell of my miss Sniffles.

What can I say? I'm still a kid! Not just some chubby cranky loud outrageous 15 year old as I appear to be.

I maybe the oldest of this—for the lack of a better term—gang, but of course I'm not the most childish one.

Let me introduce myself to you, I'm Landen. And no, as chubby as I seem, I am not as big as London (that's just mean! T-T). If I describe myself I would easily come off as cynical, loud, often hyper and moody.

And the only ones who could make me smile whenever I feel down, are Ann, Shane and Sora.

Ann, as you see earlier, is a mischievous little punk!—Sorry, I got carried away. Ahem.. anyway, Ann is the most playful one, daring, too confident in what she does, yet she's never really self-confident (if she doesn't stop whinning about how wide and fat she looks my ears are going to bleed!) She's also very forgiving (recounting how many times I have wronged her and have her forgiven me… and counting those several times when me and Shane bully her and have her bawl because of me and Shane over a few teases) and can get kinda emotional, and cranky.

Shane, however, is the quiet book-worm. I like books, but she loves books. She's scary when she's pissed. Very much a teaser, and with Ann, they create such a good team for teasing me (yes.. I have such pleasant friends have I not?). And what's more? Oh yeah, without realizing it, she's actually a bratty spoiled girl. And she gloats sometimes non-stop. She's also freaky when she's high on chocolate. And kind of very sick child, (not that she has one of those uncurable diseases! No!) she's just prone to accidents… I guess. I can't count the numerous times we have been sent to the school clinic because of her 'pains'. Also she's very whinny, because she's a brat!

Now, lastly, Sora. She's half-foreign, though, I don't know why I find it more easier to talk to her than to talk with the other two—who's the same as me (nationality). She's such a beauty—and such a girly girl. Only she's the person whom I know could pull off that frizzy wild unmanageable hair and make it look oh-so good. Yes, she's that pretty. Envious me? Noo. She's outrageous! Quite crazy if I must say so.. but nonetheless, is a good listener, has a good heart, and understanding. Though she comes across sometimes as such a blab, because she talks too much.

So that makes us…. LASS. Cheesy? Yes, I know. I'm not the one who made it up! I'm just a part of it!

As for me, Landon, well… I'll just leave it to you, viewers, what you make of me. I hardly care anyway.

So I guess I should continue now.

"O. M. G!" yes, ladies and gentlemen, Sora does pronounce her 'Oh My God's/ 'Oh My Gosh's that way. Annoying? I think so too.

At Sora's statement (or outburst) the 3 of us.. Shane, Ann and I bursted into a fit of giggles. See, it's rare we see Sora act that shocked, and hear her voice shrieking and higher than it's usual high pitched tone. She just sounded funny, that's all. Yes, we do have that low of happiness.

"What?" I asked her as I turned around to face her. Surprise must have over-taken my face, because she asked. "What are you gawking and all acting so surprised there about?"

"What are you doing rummaging my closet?" I asked, quite mad. Maybe she'll rip something.

I've always known that whenever these 3 visit my house, and went into my room, one thing that has never been crossed off in their to-do list was to rummage through my stuffs, and just leave them there! All messy!

"Helping you pack" she answered as if it was the simplest question to do in the world.

"Last minute packing won't do you good you know!" she added brightly.

"Well… I'm not the only one who hasn't packed! How about.. them!" I pointed at Shane and Ann.

"Packed!" Shane replied, putting her hand up in the air momentarily.

"Ditto" so did Ann.

"Am I the only one still haven't packed for the trip to India?" I asked no one in particular, obviously frustrated.

Silence reigned the room.

And Sora broke it, "Seems like it…--so anyway what is with this sooo trashy un-trendy im-fashionable un-accesorizable sweater of yours? Surely you're not thinking of bringing this to our exotic trip to India do you?" she held out a grey wool sweater with a knitted unicorn in front of it.

"Whaaat? It's comfy!" I grabbed it from her, in fears that she may rip it apart and give it to me in 52 pieces.

"Whatever. As the good loyal helpful friend I am… I'm going to pack the clothes you're going to wear. As for the remaining stuff in your closet… you could burn them. We're going to buy you some new clothes girlfriend in India!" Sora let out.

While I just glared so deadly at her.

* * *

"Will you guys please stop singing that song?" I asked Ann and Sora. 

"Pussycat Dolls's songs are pure annoying bullshit!" I whined. However, like always, the two didn't stopped singing 'Beep'

"You don't know that no don't mean…"

"Yes"

"… means no.."

They continued singing. I thought riding with them on the way to the airport is less dull than riding by myself on a van all the way to the airport. Now, it's just less… peaceful.

But in Shane's case, she's just listening to her 'Green-chan' (her beloved iPod) and was reading the latest Harry Potter book of J.K Rowling. (How should I know? I'm not a fan!)

I just went back to listening to my own iPod.. which I named 'Corrupted Files' … and so, it was corrupted! The iPod I mean, I can't count the times when I send this to the apple company wanting to be fixed. Now, it's fixed. Thank God. Stupid Apple company.

Anyway, I must have dozed off in the van, cause after I have been awakened—rude awakening by the _loveable_ Sora Kazuya. Ann was telling me how much I dozed off and we almost missed our flight, because of my body being so 'darn heavy' to carry off in the airplane since she doesn't want to wake me instead. Of course, being the gullible one I am between my friends, I believed her. That is until I spotted Shane trying to hide her laugh by covering her smiling mouth with her hand. "Shuddap four bug eyes!" (no offence for peeps with specs there!)

I don't care. I was tired. I managed to stay awake when we were entering the waiting lounge. Slept in the waiting lounge. Nothing much interesting happened there.

Having slept so much, I was all energy when we got into the plane. "I GET THE WINDOW SEAT!" I said before Shane says it more. As usual, she complains. "You sit in the other seat instead!"

But it seems she had surrendered after so much whinning, and the air hostesses have to calm her down. I get the window seat, Sora's sitting beside me. Now, as Ann promised the before-whinny Shane, Shane sat next to the window seat, Ann although seeming disappointed that she didn't get the window seat, sighed instead. See, we got first class! So we only have 4 seats in one row! And next to the cock pit, yay!

… not. It was more scary for me to feel turbulences when you're in the cockpit—or next to it. I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a 'whacked all too realistic' dream. Now, how I wished I would've kept my eyes opened.

* * *

Read and review. Don't be harsh please! 

**Disclaimer: Me own none of this (even the computer) I only own Landen, Sora, Shane and Ann.**


	2. Dessert!

I know I'm starting off really slow... but.. atleast... **there's progress! **

* * *

'_Ow!'_ the first thought that I have registered in my mind.

Numb: The first feeling of the day.

I let out a little gasp, my back hurts—"AAH!"—no slash that! MY WHOLE BODY HURTS! _'Damn..'_

"What happened?" I asked out to no one, I lifted my head off the rough… sand? My hand, although still sore, move to feel the rough surface. _'Yes indeed it is sand'_

"Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular.

I looked up, sun proudly showed itself in my eyes. Not to be a 'Genjo Sanzo' but if I just have any gun, I would probably shoot the sun just for it to dim.

I looked all around, "DESSERT?" I screamed out.

"OWH! Gwet ywur lpwegs owf mwy stowmach! Can't breathe!" I heard someone from the…ground? Said.

'_That sounded like… Shane!—SHANE!'_

Indeed Shane it was! I looked down on my legs, saw it being supported by a hill? No.. that's just Shane's stomach.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OFF!" seems like Shane snapped.

"Okay fine geez!" I got up, wincing as I felt my muscles contract. _'How long have we been here?'_ I wondered.

I helped Shane get up, because, well, as my mother said, I'm _always the good Samaritan_, which I can't deny though. I like helping people!

I looked around once again, to confirm, yes, it is a desserted dessert.

"Dessert?" Shane asked no one in particular.

"Yep.. seems like it…how long have we been here?" I asked her, she's the one with the wrist watch!

Little do I know, how much time we've spent out here in the dessert won't matter much, because we're lost and separated from our other friends.

* * *

Shane let out a sigh. Being lost, separated, and was about to run low on water—the brat needs water.

And I could definitely sense a long painful whining to come out of Shane's mouth.

And it did.

We were just exploring the dessert, trying to see if we were TRULY separated from our dear friends. Or were they just next to us the whole time like our carry-on bags have been?

"UUGH! STOOP!" An angry me shouted out in frustration. My ears hurt.

I was stomping on the ground, I didn't care, **I'm** the one whining now! I'm going to make Shane know how it felt to be the one being whined to.

"Could you just shut up? We're firkin lost! And all you wonder about is water! WATER! And WATER! And your precious books! I MEAN WE MAY HAVE TO DIE IN HERE!..." I babbled

…and babbled…

…and babbled.

Until incoherent words came out of my mouth.

"OW! OW! OW!" I heard the ground said below me. "Did the ground just talked?" I stopped blabbing and asked Shane.

"That's not the ground dumbass! That's Ann you're stomping on!" Shane replied.

Did I mention Shane is not only a brat, she also has a way with words? She does.

I looked down, and saw, yes.. Ann.

Ann's little body. Her shoulder-length black hair was all over the place, I helped her up. She looked… tanner than she did before. "Have you been spending some time out in the sun to make you look that orange!" I asked her, teasingly. She wasn't that tanned now, but there is such a big difference!

I just thank god that I was laying on the sand with my fully clothed back towards the sun. Or else I could've ended up so orange and tanned like Ann is now. Thankfully, my skin was in the same color and tone as it was before! And so does Shane! Though… it would be really fun if Shane did get tanner… she's shriek and be all over the place, going all "My tan is uneven! MY TAN IS UNEVEN!". Yes, that would be sweet.

I smiled evily. Which didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you smiling about?" Ann asked, "And you!" she points to Shane, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU LAUGHING YOUR FAT ASS ABOUT!"

Ann was mad.

'_Uh oh_.'

"Nothing!" I said in my defence. Shane however, just showing off how brave she is, she didn't stopped laughing.

'_Now that's tempting Ann to hurt you'_ I thought while looking directly at Ann and Shane, hopefully it would reach Shane's mind, but no, that just happens in some other reality. But then, to my surprise.. she did get it!

"Huh?" was her reaction.. and Ann's.

Seems like Ann heard my little telepathic message to Shane too.

'_It's good they're confused and not going to fight… or else I'll be the one who have to stop them.. I must say, Ann doesn't look like the fighter type with her small built, but she's heavy as hell! And Shane? Pfft… that's like asking a fish not to swim! Unstoppable!'_ I thought back then, now however, I wish I never thought of that thought when our telepathic connection lines are still on.

Guess what? They've heard it.

Poor me.

* * *

"Ninety-nine hundred of beers on the wall! Ninety-nine hundred of beers! I take one down and gulp it down and now there's 98 hundred of beers on the wall! 98 hundred of beers on the wall! 98 hundred of beers!... wait.. what number of beers now? Uhhmm…. Oh well! I'll just sing it all over again….1 million of beers on the wall! 1 million of beers!..." Ann was singing, out of boredom I guess.

We have been walking around aimlessly in the dessert for almost 4 hours, in hopes that we'd find our lost friend, Sora.

"Shut up! You're driving me crazy! And you haven't even reach half of the beers on the wall!" Shane yelled at Ann, frustrated pulling out her hair.

I sighed, _'Not again…'_

I was tired, firkin tired. And no one was giving me any break (the earlier part doesn't count), and to top all of that off… I don't know where we are or where Sora is!


	3. Sora However

**Note: Wahahaha! Yes... I finally figured how to edit my chapters! (it is kinda complicated for a new user like me to edit chapters when they're already 'published')**

**Anyways, chapter 3...****

* * *

**

**Sora however…**

So we decided to camp and sleep on the dessert for the night. No complaints from me, no complaints from Ann—which until now I still find unusual—but, lots and lots of complaints from Shane. Oh yes, our poor ears.

Since we don't have any sleeping bag or tent with us—who brings a sleeping bag and a tent on a plane anyway? We just slept on the rough sand, using our carry on backpacks as a pillow. I brought my own blankie however, I never leave my home without it (of course, if you exclude school and those kind of stuff) so that could be my make-shift blanket for that night. Of course, if I have known back then that it was to be taken away from me by some _ANN OUT THERE!_ I would have never took out my blankie from my backpack.

The morning came, nothing is better than going to travel without any breakfast.. not. Ann, being the one with the most largest tank among the rest of them, cried out "I'M SO HUNGRY!" if being one step closer to being Son Goku of the Sanzo-ikku was a crime, Ann would be imprisoned.

I covered my ears—you know that feeling you get whenever you just know something is going to happen—I _just know _they (Shane and Ann—both the whiners) are going to have a huge ear-piercing brawling soon.

But it never came... instead of hearing "Shut up!"s and "Shut your face back!"s I heard...

"'Ello ma chickas!"

'… _that voice… it can't be!'_ was the thought of my head after I heard that voice.

I was all but looking shocked. You know, the complete big eyes, and 'o' formed mouth. Oh yes, I was shocked. I was shocked until this 'hello my chickas' girl had her arm around me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SORA?" I snapped, half-twitching.

I looked at her, _'wow.. she's looks like she's just gotten out of a salon or SPA treatment!'_ her brown-red wavy hair was hidden by the bandana in her head, her hazel eyes covered by her retro sun glasses, she was wearing a white tank top and a pink prarie skirt.

And then she told me the whole thing.

_'Damnit... spend a night in the dessert looking for someone, and you find out that someone is just at the next village... nerve-wrecking!'_ my insides scream. I must've been pouting and tears are threatening to fall out of my eyes, cause Sora said: "What are you looking so glum about? Cheer up Landen, it's not like you've spent a day out in the sunny dessert just to look for me!—Anyways, I was about to be attacked by these.. icky gross creatures when that piece of red haired hunk saved me!..."

I didn't listen after she mentioned that we weren't looking for her out in the dessert, thus, my tears didn't fall back then. _'WE DID SPEND A DAY OUT IN THE DESSERT JUST LOOKING FOR YOU! And you used the wrong adjective.. it's not sunny! IT'S FRIKIN HOT!'_ my frustrated mind gathered.

That little…! If I had knew back then that Sora was safe and—even was in the care of Cho Hakkai (would you call it 'in care' if it's Gojyo? No.. I think so too.. but he'd be fun to have around!), I would've never come to look for her!

Anyways, this is the part where I got most frustrated at all. So I didn't get picked up by these guys when I just landed on the dessert (like on the stories they do), I didn't even get to meet the guys first hand!—Oh and by the way, spending such a night night out in the desesert,hah! Is no good at all.And I'm the only one among my friends who knows that we are in this Gensomaden Saiyuki world! And—oh.. not to be missed out the fact that while we're here, some of us were actually bug eyed (big eyes) and looking like the cutest bishoujos in anime.

'—_wait! Did she just introduced the four guys in the green car Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and… Gojyo?'_ I thought for a moment

"Hello! Heeellllooo! Landeeen! Landen dear! Are you there? What are you gawking at them for?" Sora interrupted my thoughts. "What?" I asked limply. Being interrupted in your thoughts can either be frustrating or embarrassing… or both!

Silence.

"I know they're hott but can't you guys, like, focus on me for a second! I am after all your friend, and you barely even get to talk to those guys…" Sora broke it again, but by the time she said the word 'second!' I was looking at the guys in the green jeep again.

'_My eyes have to be mistaking me!'_ I thought. I had taken a double look at Sora.

"Sora Kazuya is that you?" I asked her. She looked… animé-ic. Now, if I had known that even if you weigh 140 lbs and still be looking like the cutest animé bishoujo/chick ever… I would have given my life and be an animé character instead! Can't argue with vanity.

"Huh? What do you mean if this is me?" she asked me, lowering that too-big-for-her-face retro sun glasses.

I turned to look at the Shane and Ann, with a look on my face 'are you seeing what I'm seeing?'. I guess they must have understood, or at least one of them did. "Sora, take the bandana off your head." Shane commanded Sora, unsure.

"Why? Why is she going to take off her bandana? I think it looks cool! Landen, why did you looked at Shane and me like that? Why? Why? WHY?" a very confused Ann babbled.

Ann was about to say another one of her 'why's with more drama this time when Shane took Ann's head by her palm and twisted it to the direction of Sora.

"WaaHaaaY…?" Ann seemed loss for words.

Sora looked… more prettier than she was in real life. Oh the hands of manga drawers! I shall praise you for your sheer brilliance! I shall worship you!

Sora had pink hair, like most of Minekura-san's manga drawings, her hair was pretty detailed. Her usually wavy, frizzy, wild hair was now—of course, often times when animé girls have wavy curly hair, they look wonderful on them—and that's how it looked like on Sora… wonderful. Her eyes, who were once a hazel, now is in a lively color of orange. And to top it off, for Ann's sake, Sora has an even tan! She looked… hott.

No wonder, Gojyo had hit on her.. even in front of us.

"Hey sexy baby! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Gojyo interrupted, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. Sora however, did allowed him to.

I bit my lip, not that I'm jealous of her or anything (Stop saying that! I'm truly not!) but because she's the one who doesn't even spend an entire night _trying_ to sleep out in the hot hot dessert, have her blankie be stolen from her, and give up a bottle of water for a very whiny Shane, and now she gets to have any guy she wants in the Saiyuki gang? Unfair! I must say, unfair!

So by then what did I do next? Oh yes, I have gone crazy.

With my sand filled clothes, I glomped (as in jumped to hug) Gojyo..—not that he's my favorite or anything, but I just like to hug one of them! Even if it's Nii and his bunny! But of course, never the demons!

'_Yes! He's real!'_ I thought triumphly.

"Whoah! Whoah! Hold on there girly! I'm free for all of you" Gojyo let out, sweatdroping, but I bet, he enjoyed this. Being on demand by two ladies and all.

From what Shane and Ann told me nowadays, that moment, Sora looked like she was about to burst. Wanting to take off my legs that were wrapped around Gojyo and have them (my legs) fed to the sharks and whales and she wanted to break my arms too, the arms that were wrapped around Gojyo quite tightly. Yes, I was in _that_ position with Gojyo. I was happy back then, but of course I realized how much of a pervert he is, then was about to take myself off him. That was until somebody did that deed for me…

Sora by then grabbed me off from Gojyo,not that she needs that much strenght when shepushed (or grabbed) me off Gojyo, but she did gave it more power, thus, I landed on the ground... hard."Ow!" Sora however, being the girl she just is, smiled sheepishly and feigning a sweatdrop, yes, by then she does have a big blue sweat drop on her head as she plastered herself to Gojyo. Gojyo, being… Gojyo, just smiled happily.

While I, well, seeing as by then we were all turned into animé bishoujos, I have the 'irritated-straight-lined-eyes-and-mouth' animé expression on my face, and if Sora has a sweatdrop on her head, I have a huge red throbbing vein!

"Hahaha! Landen! You look so cute!" Shane let out, she and Ann, in animé sense, were all rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off chibily. I was about to comit physical harm to both of them but then wandered about how I look like in animé.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" I asked the girls. Sora handed me hers—of course, I should've never asked that question, it's always known that Sora always have her comb, lip gloss, foundation and mirror with her—and took a look at myself.

I must say, mother, you didn't do a bad job!

I am contented with my look. I think I look cute! So bishoujo! I even have those lines in the cheeks of those hyper girls (i.e Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi) I have blue choppy layered hair! Yay! Oh wait.. what is this standing out? Oh god…. No… I HAVE ANTENNAS! Not exactly as noticeable like Gojyo's but, it's short.. and it stands out long enough that it may look like I maybe receiving a signal from some satellite orbit. Moving on, I have very shocking tint of blue-green for a color of my eyes! It's very bright. _'What am I? the representative of earth or something? Blue hair and Green eyes?'_ my mind protested.

But the others must have heard my pathetic protest, as they started sniggering.

I looked at them, that doesn't make a difference. The only one who could inflict any threat towards us by just glaring at us is Sora. She's tall, she works out. She's… scarry, to be said in all honesty. I just sighed. Looking down at my body—yes! This was the time I realized that no matter how much you weigh.. if you were a bishoujo… you're going to be sexy.

Now, for the payback, I looked at Ann and Shane. Hoping I could get a more worse color combination of a standing out feature in their animé-ic bodies.

Ann, her animé-ic form fits her personality. _'Small, but terrible'_. Speaking of heights, I was quite taller than her! About, 2 and a ½ inches. Anyway, Ann has long flowing orange hair, and her eyes, she's got 'em in this tint of red-pink. And like me, she has those lines on her cheeks. That made me wonder if when putting lines on the cheeks will mean that character's hyper. Hmm… still no conclusion up to now.

And Shane—_'haha! Still not lucky in the boobies department my dear friend?'_ I thought cruelly. Now, again, everybody within 10 feet must have heard, because not very soon, I heard Ann bursting out laughing. Shane, as usual, was tall—shorter by Miss Sora Giant over there by about an inch—and pretty boobless. But now she's got a matching dark shade of purple for the color or her hair and a very nice shade of grey—almost silverish—for the color of her eyes.

"Atleast I'm not short like you!" Shane let out, a vein probing in her head.

"Ei! Take that back!" I yelled to her. She knows she gets me every time with the height differences thing.

"So are you ever going to introduce me to your lovely friends, sexy?" Gojyo asked Sora, who, at first, just giggled in reply.

She then began pointing, "That's Ann." Ann mouthed a 'hi!' to Gojyo, and Gojyo just smiled in return.

"Shane, miss boobless girl" Sora introduced Shane with a smirk playfully on her face. Gojyo mouthed 'It's fine' in Shane's direction. Sora had fun introducing Shane, apparently.

"And lastly… the one trying to steal you from me is Landen" Sora had a sour look on her face. I just mouthed 'sorry' to her and greeted Gojyo hi.

"Hey Gojyo! Soo.. Sora.. —how did you meet them?" I asked, all but too eagerly and curious. And remembered that I wasn't supposed to know about them. Sora grunted and sighed frustrated. "Do I have to tell that story over again?" she said impatiently.

I opened my mouth to say 'no, no need, I'll just ask Shane'

But she sighed yet again and starte talking before I get to say my piece (as usual).

"So... how it started..."

* * *

**Note: I changed Sora's look. And I finally know how to edit...I think! ;;;; ehehe...  
Now reviews please!  
**

**I work hard not to make this seem like the cliched stereotypical four girls from this world going to the Saiyuki world. It is hard! But it is kinda more fun if you're stuck in the first point of view -**

**Anyways, chapter 4 will be up soon.**

**Ja!**

Lyssah.


	4. No Inn's? Nooooo!

**Note: Hahaha! I'm spelling desert wrong. I'm sorry!( hehe. Good thing starcomets04 is here to notify me of my mistake (Thanks! D)**

**I'm not one of those who craves more viewers and wants lots and lots of reviews… but—please! REVIEW! I want to hear from you people! It makes me feel…… warm and fuzzy inside ;p hehe. I just want to know what you guys think of it that's all.** **Oh, and by the way, if there is some mistake with the tenses, let me now, I'm getting confused much with using the correct tenses. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Sora However part II**

You would think that four passengers is enough for one green jeep. I think so too! Now, eight passengers for one green jeep? Naaah.

It's too compressed—dense—we're all stacked up together! I can barely move my arms!

'_I just **hoope** that they're having fun back there'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Are you alright, miss Landen?" the cool green-eyed dude beside me asked, he must've seen my face with the 'Move! I can't breathe!' expression on my face, and to add to that, I guess I was getting red being exposed in the sun for too long. _'Damn! No hood! Hakuryuu should be just a convertible!'_

"Uh-huh" I managed to squeak out. Me and Shane are sitting in the front seat, between Hakkai and Sanzo. Good thing Shane was reading her book—which she found earlier and thanked the holy Gods for leading it to her.. she's weird, I know—and not in her talkative 'I'm hyper! And bored! Let's do something! Or I'll be annoying and whining!' mood. Cause you guys know how Sanzo could be.

'_Now.. if only I twist my body side ways so I could see what's going on back there…--THERE!'_ I managed to look back in the back seat, where, you guessed it, Sora and Ann was seating between Gojyo and Goku.

'_Glad to see they're having fun'_ the thoughts in my mind were beyond sarcastic.

They really were having fun.. well at least a pair of them are! Sora and Gojyo—eugh! I don't even want to look what part of Sora's back/behind were Gojyo's hand situated! _'Whoore!'_ I thought, and even saying it the Conan O'Brien way—_'hures' _. Now, Ann and Goku. A mischievous punk and a monkey. Nope, Goku's certainly not enjoying Ann's mischievous deeds—espescially when she's the one teasing him, making fun of him—"My, my! Goku! What a pretty gold headband you have!... Are you gay or just a crossdresser?" was just one of the things she have done to annoy poor Goku—she's also pinching his cheeks very hard, saying "Aww! YOU'RE SOO ADORABLE!" leaving Goku's cheeks to be very red, I don't know whether from Ann's pinching or because he's to annoyed or maybe because that's one of the few compliments he receives.

By that time I went back into a proper position, facing front. As I am having a really hard time breathing, I pushed Shane a bit. That resulted into a "Ow!" from Shane and a "Ch!" from a moves—literally—Sanzo.

I think back of what Sora said to us..

"I met these guys when I landed near the village. Ironically, when I opened my eyes I saw Japanese looking buildings and houses, and even some street vendor running and yelling 'Fresh fruits! Come now and you can get 10 apples for just 2 yen!' I didn't care much about fruits but I was hungry anyway. I bought apples, then I passed by some full length mirror, and noticed how horrible I looked, I looked like I've just been trampled by a hordes of animals! And then, I did got trampled! That Goku kid there—the one with the gold head gear—practically run me over shouting: 'FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!' And then his companion, Gojyo, saw how horrible I looked and brought me back to the hotel they were staying in. And that's how we met."

Of course, that was her story, I edited the 'like', 'oh my gosh', 'hottie' out of it.

But then, I didn't stopped myself to ask: "How did you convince Sanzo to let you ride in their jeep?" and she answered, in her normal Sora Kazuya way: "He said something about he needed me and my other companions on his journey to wherever! Whatever he said.. I don't care as long as I've got a ride in this…. Unusual crummy place!"

And that was it, I was quite afraid to ask Sanzo. _'Me? Ask Sanzo? In the heat of this sun? Nooo way!'_ my thoughts exactly.

We arrived at the next village, with—fortunately—only a few brawls from Gojyo and Goku, one or two brawling from Ann and Goku—Goku was the one who got hit by the harissen though—and Gojyo got hit by Sanzo's fan too because, well, we all could sense that Sora and Gojyo were doing a little bit more than flirting here.

Ugh.

'_INN!'_ the mind shouted happily. I was all but gleaming brightly when we entered the inn, of course that just had to be popped when Ann poked me in the eye.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"I thought you have glitters on your eyes! They're shinning and.. starry starry ya know!" a very happy Ann answered.

While a very grumpy me, just stared at her, a vein throbbing in my head. _'But no matter! Inn! I must rest in your beds tonight! Yay!'_ I figured, letting my scowl turn into a smile, and the vein off my head.

"Sorry sir and ma'm, we're full." The receptionist _just have to_ burst my happy bubble.

Nope, I am not crazy! **I AM NOT!** I'm just… tired.

"What! That can't be right! CHECK YOUR DATABASE ALL OVER AGAIN! I will not sleep in the ground again tonight! NAH-UH!" I bursted

"I'm really sorry ma'm!" the short blue haired lady receptionist sweat dropped, saying in her most kindest and sweetest voice.

'_You're really enjoying this are you? ARE YOU!'_ I thought half to the receptionist, and half to whatever entity that is controlling our fate now.

I let out a war growl and leaned half of my body at the counter (reception desk/counter) and attempted to strangle that lady receptionist out of her wits. When, lucky, I was grabbed from the counter by Hakkai.

When the guys told me what happened nowadays, Hakkai was saying to the receptionist: "Forgive us mina-san! She just didn't took her medicine lately and she's sick" while I'm still red and growling, looking ready to kill her and gnaw her.

And that's how we exited that inn, me being dragged by my shirt collar in my back by Hakkai, and Ann laughing until her stomach hurts. Luckily Sanzo decided to let Hakkai check out the inn and not for himself. If Sanzo was the one I was with and was doing my little stunt back there, I doubt there won't be any bullets.

"So?" Sanzo asked Hakkai. "NOTHING!" I shouted out of aggravation. Hakkai sweat dropped as Sanzo turned to look at me, he was being indifferent and cold again—unpredictable also, I was scared. Gulp.

He turned to Hakkai, "Nothing?". And Hakkai replied, "Nothing. There might be some other inns here, let's check it out." all too calmly, while I'm being the baby, wanting to just sleep at an acceptable hotel and yet, can't find one that is available.

Spoke too soon.

"It seems like we may have to sleep outside after all Landen" Hakkai said all to pleasantly. Me, however, just "Hmph'ed!" and pouted, which caused Hakkai to chuckle.

'_At least I'm not going to let Ann steal my blankie!'_ I thought, and wrestled my blankie off Ann's sleeping form.

She didn't even shuffle. I sighed hopelessly, and helped Hakkai set up the tent. I complained to him, while putting the tent up. "Why do they have to sleep while we're the one setting the tent up? UNFAIR!" I pouted and whinned some more. When Hakkai, said nothing and offered to set up the tent himself, I just said "Naah… I need to burn calories! And setting up tents is a good way! I just hope they got back and neck pains when they wake up! Hahahaha!" I admitted to him my sadistic wish. Hakkai, however, just laughed in return.

The tent is finally set up, _'At least it's not rough sand now, we have an actual tent!'_ I tried to think optimistic. "Shall we wake them to inform them that the tent is set up?" Hakkai asked, I grunted in response, knowing all too well Hakkai's attitude, he will wake them up. "Can I stop you from doing that if I say no?" I smiled weakly at him. I went inside the tent and collapsed happily inside it. "Move, this is my side of the tent" a flat toned voice beside me said, I looked up and saw.. Sanzo. Of course, I almost forgot about that all-too quiet monk just sitting in the corner.

"Oh.. sorry" I rolled over to another side. I laid into one side of the tent, "Ei Sanzo..", "Hn?", "What were you saying to Sora the other day about you needing us?" that is how me and Sanzo first communicated.

"They (the three floating heads) have talked to me the week before we found Sora. It appears that you four are essential to finding and protecting this one sutra." He explained to me shortly and direct-to-the-point.

"Thanks." I replied, rolling to my side of the tent and grabbing my blankie and Ms Sniffles.

'_Wow… just one failed trip to India and now we're essentials! Wow…'_ my sentiments exactly.

But I still don't know how we got into this world.

Oh heck, I'll ask Hakkai tomorrow if he knows anything about this. But for now… I'll have to catch up to my Zzz's before the other ones get in this tent and make me 'almost not breathing' (like in the jeep) again.

* * *

**HEY WHOORES! I love Conan O'Brien! p**

**Anyways, I got tired of typing, so maybe I'll add the next chapter later on.**

**Review my tootsies! D**

**-(faerierocker91) Lyssah.**


	5. View From Heaven

**Hahaha... sorry. I kept delaying. I had attempted--about, what? 4 or 5 times to write the next chapter? Yep, seems like it to me. But now I'm really ****_really_**** writing it! I promised **Syani**! Hehehe... now..**

**If you guys are probably thinking--the pairings are obvious! Noooope.. there will be no pairings because there will be no romance in this story well, not much anyway. There probably are hints, but still... no. I wouldn't like the Saiyuki boys to appear pedophiles! My character's ages ranges from 14-15! But then again, it won't be that strange (like what **DXP** said) considering what time line Saiyuki is in.**

**Now... chapter 5!**

* * *

**What's Happening Up There!**

So that was it. Just wondering of how we got into here took... oh hell! I don't have a watch. Anyways the sun is rising, it's taunting me again.

"Damn you! Why should you show yourself oh so brightly when I'm having some time to myself?" complained a slightly agitated me.

I sighed, it's no use really.. trying to fight these things. What kind of stupid moron fights the sun anyway? The sun will fight back..and it will win

Grumbling, I got off the grass I was laying on while thinking of what happened in these past few days. I still couldn't believe I'm in.. excuse me for sounding silly SAIYUKI LAND! Whoopee!

Only problem is.. I know who these guys are, their pass and all I'm a fan. The others Ann, Shane and Sora.. well, they don't. Ann was into that whole anime/manga aimed for girls (like Fushigi Yuugi, Cardcaptor...etc.) Shane however, while Ann liked all bishoujo anime/mangas, she liked only CLAMP and CLAMP anime/mangas only. Sora.. well, she just doesn't dig it as she says.

Hmm.. oh yeah! I almost forgot, we don't know how we landed here and what are we supposed to be doing here.

"Need. A. Bath!" my body seemed to scream at me. Grimacing, I got my bathing necessities off the carry-on bag, I was fortunate to have with me, saw a pool no actually it was just a clear beautiful lake, and jumped right in it no, more likely cautiously went in the lake.

* * *

Kanzeon Bozatsu sat in her throne, as usual, watching the guys. _'But now there's a twist... Yumi, you'll have to fulfill your promise to me now.'_ the 'merciful' Godess thought. This didn't went by unnoticed by Jiroushin however.

He looked at where Kanzeon is watching, "Is that...?" he didn't have to continue his question any further. Kanzeon already knew already.

"Yes it is..."

"Yumi, Michi, Akemi, and Kohaku.." Jiroushin said under his breath.

" how did they get in there? How? What?" a frantic Jiroushin asked Kanzeon. Afterall, those 4 godesses were once in his care they were his nieces.

If he had to describe them briefly, respectively:

Yumi; the oldest, therefore the most responsible. She's also the worrywart when even the slightest detail goes wrong, cynical that's one quality of her that he could never forget, smart-ass comments and witty comebacks are her trademarks. Though, Jiroushin knows that the pressure of being the responsible eldest sister had taken it's toll on her. She's usually cranky and grumpy. The only time he see her actually relaxed and not all tensed up and worried about her sisters was when she was with Konzen. Jiroushin figured she would hate doing Konzen's work, but, she actually loved it. He figured that by doing Konzen's work, she could get her mind off worrying about if everything was going fine or what not, Konzen, however didn't mind though sometimes, he could still remember hearing them brawling oh-so loudly, Yumi wanted to finish all of Konzen's work, and Konzen didn't want Yumi to.

Michi; ah, the youngest, if something goes wrong, they all managed to blame it on her. She's the prettiest out of them, and she knows it. It could get in her head sometimes. She was sweet, manipulative but sweet to him anyway, and quite seductive. _'No wonder...'_ he thought _'she always hangs out with that Kenren.'_ he figured.

Akemi; Ah, the most hardest to handle. She was usually quiet, he wanted her that way. That was until she was provoked by either Ann or Yumi by chocolate or simply by taking away her stuff. Chocolate makes her hyper, taking away her stuff makes her whinny. And they know it, _'they just want to tire their uncle Jiroushin out!'_ he thought back then, now, he never thought he'd miss it. Akemi though was always quiet, she's also smart. Smart enough to get in trouble though her partner in crime was Kohaku, who most of the time eagerly agrees with her plans, and intelligent enough not to get caught.

Kohaku; she may seem like the youngest, but don't let her fool you, she has Michi's manipulative quality and a portion of Akemi's smartness she didn't get Yumi's responsible quality though. She was the most troublesome of the 4, she was adventurous and curious what more could he say?

"Seems like they haven't changed much Jiroushin" Kanzeon calmly said

"They're still as troublesome as always..." Jiroushin said softly, while Kanzeon only agreed while thinking back into those times when they get into trouble and have Jiroushin save their asses.

She also remembered the time when they got into a deep shit for a lack of a better term and Kanzeon managed to save their butts, and have them promise her one thing...

* * *

**This is where I'll end now. It's pretty detailed right? Well that is only one of the insights of their pasts. I'm going to write more. As for now I am quite sleep deprived.**

**Review.**

Faerierocker91 (Lyssah)


	6. La Camisa Negra

**Sorry if I updated just now... getting outdated! Hahaha... lame joke, I know I know. Hehe.. Forgive me. Anyways, chapter 6; I'm sure it's pretty obvious who the godesses and their reincarnated forms are right?**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter 6... Travelling Way Back Into The Past. :D enjoy.**

**Oh and by the way, the chapter name: **_'La Camisa Negra'_ **is something I was listening to when I was writing this chapter.**

**Yes, Juanes rocks.**

**Now... we must go on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter VI:**Traveling Way Back Into The Past**

I'm squeeky clean now! YAY! My body seemed to scream out in glee. I wouldn't blame them, I feel gooooood! Well, as good as a person can get after taking a bath anyway. _'It doesn't feel right... it feels like someone's...'_ I didn't even have to finish thinking to complete the thought. My eyes caught one sight: a _certain_ red headed half breed of a kappa--and a perverted one at that--standing just a few feet away.

"YOU'RE PEEPING ON ME!" a shrill voice ripped through the somewhat peaceful forest, scaring away the birds to fly away from the tree branches or whatever they were perching on.

And guess what?

Yes, you all have guessed oh so greatly, that voice was sure, was mine.

"Huh?" that was all the perverted kappa's reply. _'Oh surely by those bickering with Goku, he could've atleast! ATLEAST! have learned great comebacks! Don't kid me here'_ an unconvinced me thought.

Moments when Goku had been considerably dumb flashes in my mind. _'...nevermind then...'_

Clutching my towel in my hand, and my 'bathroom necessities bag' in the other. Gojyo widened his eyes then.

"You smell nice.." the cheesy kappa (half) said.

And without hesitation I beat him with my bag, containing: a bar of soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and such. I'm so happy to share that.

_'Take this! AND THAT! AND THIS! YOU -#$!' BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ that was a sadistic thought from yours truly.

* * *

"And I see they're still as reckless as always.." the Merciful Godess let out, smirking. She was, again, in her throne, watching whatever reckless commotion is going down there. Yes, the girls had been one hell of an entertainment to Kanzeon Bozatsu. She had figured that out ever since they walk through her doors, with Jiroushin tailing behind them, trying as hard as he could to make the situation light.

Ah yes, she could still remember it like it was just yesterday..

Four troublesome kids, they were as they entered through, what they call, "huuge gigantic doors!" a conceited Michi pushed Yumi to one side to lead her band of sisters. Yumi, being the stubborn and temperemental kid she was, nudged Michi in the stomach back. Akemi, however, began observing the intricate details of the door. Kohaku, always ever the curious one, just passed by Yumi and Michi, though it didn't went by unnoticed as Yumi and Michi then began attacking each other.

"Girls, you behave, I wouldn't want the Merciful Godess to think of you as trou..."

Too late.

The doors have already opened, reveling the two fighting sisters, one unfortunate sister got caught up, and Akemi.. well, she was too mesmerized to get inside that she didn't noticed the battle on going with her sisters, thus, leaving her to fall atop of them.

"Hello Jiroushin, who do we have here?" the ever-so merciful Godess smirked.

"Uhh... Kanzeon-sama..."

Michi immediately got out of the pile, dusted herself off and presented herself in the Godess's vision. "I'm Michi. You're a pretty lady. Those were my... distant cousins." smiled the mischivous 8 year old.

"Kiss-up.." Yumi managed to let out. She was caught between Akemi (as on top); and with Kohaku (in the bottom).

"Kanzeon Bozatsu.. these are my neices: Kohaku.." Jiroushin managed to _try_ to save himself and his neices.

Kohaku brightened up at the sound of her name, "THAT'S ME!" the hyper girl managed to squeeze out of Yumi and Akemi and presented herself to Kanzeon.

"I'm really her sister! Though, she just won't admit that to other people because she thinks we're uncool and it will ruin her popularity level.. whatever that is." smiled Kohaku.

"Is that so?" Kanzeon retorted, slightly amused.

"Uhh... this is Akemi.." Jiroushin pointed to the kid left in the pile atop.

"Pleased to be grace by your presence Merciful Godess" Akemi said, grinning.

"And this is the eldest: Yumi." Jiroushin 'phew!'ed out, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"Hii..!" the poor kid was still in the ground, unable to get up.

Kanzeon just smiled when she remembered that day. She can still hear the screams echoing up to her throne, screams of either Yumi and Michi or Yumi and Konzen. The four girls had grown up well in the palace. Yumi, always ever so bored, would go to Konzen's room and, in his words, bug him. Kohaku will remain in either her room, the kitchen, dinning hall, or outside just running around the fields, neverminding about how much trouble she could cause, and she would cause. Akemi, well.. books are her thing, but once she finishes practically all of them, she would join Kohaku in doing almost whatever Kohaku is doing. Michi however, Michi's boy-crazy ever since she reached a two digit age.

Troublesome, they all are. Reckless, yeah they maybe. But a hopeless case, no.

The Merciful Godess then remembered their promise to her, as their token of gratitude. "We would help you with anything! We would do anything for you!" were only a vague version of their promise to her. Kanzeon chuckled as she remembered the incident. It was a dull event that was taken over by such a interesting turn of events.

A few years after they stepped foot on Kanzeon's palace, they knew about the Jade Emperor's annual parade/festival. They hated it, boring, and dull... and in Akemi's words : "An Uninteresting Baboon's Parade" they were probably considerably young, in human years, they would've been.. 17. They didn't act like it though, they still act like they always do. In Jiroushin's words: "Like kids!"

Akemi had once gone up to the palace before the Jade Emperor's little speech, and as usual, she left her book there. Too caught up in the books in the library, Yumi assumed. When the emperor was giving out his speech, Akemi managed to drag Michi, Yumi and Kohaku to go with her to the palace and help her search for her missing book. Seemed like Akemi left it at the kitchen, so that was the first place they interrogated. Michi was doing her usual flirt, with the chef this time, who was doing flamboyant flame cooking. Yumi, was just helping Akemi search for her book, albeit watching the chef do his magic. Kohaku, being... Kohaku, just begged for food and food at Yumi.

_'I could never understand how she manages to stay that slim and yet so... well have that kind of appetite.'_ Yumi complained in her mind.

"You're in a kitchen and you dont know how to get some food for yourself! What are you? A special breed of pea sized brained Godess are you!" Yumi let out enraged.

Kohaku, just blinked after a pause, she went: "So are you going to give me food?"

Yumi sighed and get to the cupboards to find something to satisfy Kohaku. "Eureka!" Akemi let out in triumph, she just found her book, holding it up high, what a mistake. As Yumi found a edible food for Kohaku and Kohaku pounced on her, resulting Yumi to bump to Akemi, catapulting the book to be caught in the fire that the chef is making fancy of.

_'Phew!'_ Akemi thought, the book was safe. It just landed near the oil compartment. Akemi reached out to get it, but then, Yumi and Kohaku just have to fight.

Leading one of them knocking over the oil.

* * *

"THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY FIRE IF THE CHEF WASN'T SO... UNFOCUSED IN HIS JOB!" Akemi complained later on. Everyone had managed to got out of the palace safely and there were no harm done.. except for the palace anyway.

Yumi, just looked at her younger sibling with the same expression she'd been wearing ever since the incident: guilty. Kohaku just murmured: "Here we go again.." being the victim of Akemi's more frequent harsh outbursts. Michi just rolled her eyes, she couldn't see the big deal in this situation anyways, _'Where are the hott guys in here?'_ were her thoughts exactly as she scanned the place.

"Well.. think of it this way..." Kohaku started, "A-atleast..." she paused to find something to say to lighten up the situation.

Yumi and Akemi turned to look at her, curious as to what their sister may say next. Michi, however, was looking for.. well... 'hott guys'.

"ATLEAST!" Kohaku finally found something! "THE PLACE DIDN'T GO DOWN!" Kohaku let out genuinely happy, all for the attempt to save such a situation.

That's when the whole palace, went down, ruined it was.

Yumi let out a frustrated growl, tugging her somewhat long azure hair out of it's roots, "YOU JUST HAVE TO SAY IT DON'T CHA?"

* * *

Jiroushin's office.

"I am very very disappointed at you girls, you could just have burned the kitchen, that's all fine and dandy, but put the whole palace on fire!" Jiroushin blew his.. cool.

"We're very sorry..." Yumi said, on behalf of her younger siblings.

"Sorry isn't going to do much with what the Jade Emperor's punishments for you.." Jiroushin started.

"There won't be." a deep almost alluring female voice interrupted the mad-as-hell man's rage.

"Wha-wha-what? Kanzeon!" Jiroushin was surprised, _'what does she mean there won't be?'_

"There won't be any punishment for the girls. I've managed to get them off the hook." the godess retorted calmly.

Everyone was surprised, who knew Kanzeon was that good in negotiating?

"What..." Kohaku started to ask, in a barely audible voice ".. were they planning to do to us anyway?" she ended her question shakily, afraid of the answer.

Yumi, who was sitting beside Kohaku nudged her by her elbow, and 'tsk'ed. Not wanting to know the answer herself.

"They were planning to take 2 of you into slavery and the other two of you to marry the Jade Emperor's sons."

Michi grimaced, she was the first to show emotion (aside from frustration, guilt, anger) among the four of them ever since the accident. "EEW! Those... guys are like... gross!" she then slumped back, still disgraced about the possibility that she may have to marry one of them if it hadn't for the Merciful Godess. _'So she IS merciful huh?'_ Michi smirked at that thought _'And we all think she was just a sadistic bitch.. haha!'_

Yumi, already pained by just thinking of what her sisters possibly would have to endure if it hadn't been for Kanzeon's interferance, with a grateful look, she went and held Kanzeon. "Thank you.. really thank you.." sobbing now.

"Yumii..--!" Akemi whinned, but then was interrupted.

"Oh how can we ever repay you? We owe you our lives Kanzeon! We promise with our lives we would do anything for you!" Yumi interrupted, in a voice all too thankful and too unfamiliar to her sisters.

* * *

And that's how it was, a simple promise like that then turned into something not short of an adventure for the girls.. and another seemingly good entertainment for Kanzeon.

* * *

**Whoo! Finished it finally! **whipes out sweat from forehead

**Never thought it would be this long though... I'm surprised.**

**Now, how long did it take me to write this? Let's see, 2 days back in Philippines, in the airplane and..2 days here--back in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia.**

**5 days! Haha! Wow...**

**This should be worth it though..**

**I'll be updating soon.**

**But, for now. Reviews please! **smiles seductively hahaha!


End file.
